Shingeki no Smut
by KaitSidhe
Summary: La contraparte Smut de "Shingeki no Fluff" - EreMika/MikaEre Rated M para ser precisos. Esta es una colección de oneshots Eren x Mikasa para satisfacer tus necesidades indecentes (?). Algunos tendrán trama y otros no.


**Shingeki no Smut**

Escrito originalmente en inglés por **Levi Ackerman**

Traducido al castellano por **KaitSidhe**

* * *

_**Notas de Levi Ackerman:** culpo a HurricaneKatty por esto en su totalidad. Yo estaba sentada, inocentemente trabajando en mi fic EreMika de aventuras, y ella me envió unos correos tipo OMG EREN ESTÁ TAN BUENO. Luego tuvimos una conversación sobre cómo aunque Mikasa es más fuerte que Eren, probablemente él es más caliente, y tiene una cierta cantidad de poder/control sobre ella en la cama porque ella está tan enamorada de él y está tan alerta a todo lo que hace… y luego ocurrió esto._

_Así que, básicamente, HurricaneKatty y yo decidimos realizar este pequeño proyecto como una colección cooperativa de oneshots smutty EreMika/MikaEre. Algunos tendrán una trama, otros no. Yo publicaré un capítulo, ella publicará un capítulo (todo en este mismo fic, claro), y seguiremos con él mientras tengamos ideas/inspiración/tiempo._

_Advertencia: Rated M por el smut. Y se los advierto ahora, a diferencia de mi smut previamente publicado, este capítulo en particular NO tiene trama alguna. Es sólo algo que escribí en diez minutos, una especie de drabble. Las cuatro "escenas" como tales no están interconectadas (la tercera y cuarta pueden estarlo si quieren), son sólo retazos de smut en sus vidas._

* * *

Sus brillantes ojos turquesa resplandecieron a la luz de las velas mientras le trazaba los labios con su pulgar.

— E-Eren…

Mikasa halló difícil encontrarse con su mirada, pero aún más difícil separarse de ésta, alejarse de aquellos hermosos, hermosos ojos que parecían contemplarle directamente el alma.

Él la miró. Su cuerpo suspendido sobre el de ella y sus manos abriéndose camino hacia los botones de la blusa.

Mikasa volteó el rostro, nerviosa, mientras él se los iba desabotonando uno por uno.

Pero Eren no estaba nervioso como ella, y le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Sólo soy yo, Mikasa — dijo con la mirada traviesa, mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de su camiseta.

Mikasa jadeó ante la sensación de la mano patinando contra la piel desnuda de su estómago.

Tenían sólo diecisiete años, y nunca habían hecho algo como esto antes.

— ¿Qué te está poniendo tan nerviosa?

Rodó hacia un lado y tiró de ella para ponerla sobre su regazo, sus manos errantes siguiendo el camino hacia los hombros de ésta. Lentamente, gentilmente, Eren le quitó la camiseta.

Mikasa inmediatamente hizo un ademán para cubrirse, pero Eren la sostuvo por la muñeca, empujándola hacia abajo sobre la cama.

— No te preocupes — murmuró, mordisquéandole el labio inferior — Confías en mí, ¿cierto?

Entonces él se echó hacia atrás, observándola directo a los ojos, y Mikasa sintió que su corazón se agitaba.

De repente notó lo atractivo que era. Sus mechones castaños desordenados y sus mejillas tan sonrojadas como las de ella. Siempre se había sentido atraída hacia Eren, por supuesto. Pero por alguna razón, en ese momento, mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella, pensaba en aquello nuevamente, y Mikasa sintió que su corazón se hinchaba con excitación y anticipación.

— Claro que confío en ti — susurró — ¿Pero ahora mismo? ¿Aquí? Cualquiera podría oírnos…

— Entonces sólo tienes que mantenerte en silencio, ¿no? — Eren sonrió con picardía, inclinándose sobre ella para besarla.

Estaba tan mareada a causa del beso, tan distraída mientras Eren deslizaba la lengua en su boca… que apenas y se dio cuenta de que la mano de éste reptaba por detrás para desabrocharle el sujetador. Fue cuando él deslizó una mano hacia su pecho que ella jadeó, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par.

— Parece que alguien lo está disfrutando bastante… — Eren sonrió contra sus labios, siendo testigo de primera mano de su reacción.

— ¡Eren! — Mikasa gimió ante su tacto, arqueándose hacia su mano.

* * *

Trazó el pulgar en dirección a la parte baja de su espalda, sonriéndose a sí mismo con aire de suficiencia ante lo fácil que ella reaccionaba ante el más mínimo toque de su parte.

— La segunda soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ¿eh? — bromeó Eren, arrastrando la otra mano hacia sus muslos.

— Eren… detente — advirtió Mikasa, aunque le temblaba la voz.

Él le sonrió descaradamente, presionándole el muslo.

— Ni soñarlo.

Ella le estaba implorando, al tiempo que él dejaba de molestarla y cedía a sus propios deseos, penetrándola.

* * *

— Malditas correas — murmuró Eren, tironeando de éstas impacientemente.

— Eren... Eren, espera — dijo Mikasa sin aliento, mientras él le atacaba el cuello con sus labios, dientes y lengua.

Los dedos se le enredaron con las correas del EMT – _por qué_ tenían que ser tantas – al tiempo que Eren le abría los botones de la camiseta.

— Date prisa — le gruñó él, las manos deslizándose a través de su cintura desnuda.

— Sé… paciente.

Los dientes de Eren rasparon sus hombros en respuesta.

Una parte de ella estaba sorprendida por lo brusco que estaba siendo, cuán impaciente. Generalmene, Eren era más abierto con sus deseos comparado con ella.

Y Mikasa podía decir que él la deseaba entonces, por la manera en que la miraba con ojos brillantes, casi bestiales. Sus dedos se le enterraban en la piel, sus besos eran bruscos y vigorosos mientras él se apretaba contra ella.

Al momento que consiguió desabrochar la última correa, Eren se la arrancó de las manos, tirándola despreocupadamente a un lado.

— Eren… — empezó Mikasa, pero su exasperación desapareció apenas él deslizó la mano dentro de sus pantalones.

* * *

Eren se tomó un largo y tentador tiempo, incluso pese a que Mikasa tironeaba de su cabello de manera insistente.

— Eren… por favor — soltó, sus mejillas sonrojándose.

Ella empujó las caderas hacia adelante, presionándose contra su mano, intentando por todos los medios de llevarlo más cerca de donde necesitaba que la tocara. Sin embargo, él se lo negó, sacando los dedos unos centímetros.

— ¿Qué era lo que andabas diciendo antes? — preguntó perezosamente Eren, sus dedos haciendo trazos sobre su piel, cerca, _tan cerca_, pero aún no lo suficientemente cerca — Algo sobre la _paciencia_…

— Eso no importa ahora… — la voz de Mikasa era jadeante — _¡Date prisa!_

Entonces le tomó una cantidad impresionante de auto-control detener las ganas que tenía de darle duro de una vez. Deseaba hacerlo tan desesperadamente y, por su expresión y voz, Eren sabía que Mikasa también quería.

Pero él siempre había sido el impulsivo, el que deseaba apurarlo todo. Mikasa rara vez le pedía alguna cosa en la cama pero, cuando lo hacía, Eren a menudo se tomaba el sádico placer de negárselo.

— Pero tú eres la que siempre me regaña por ser tan impaciente…

Eren le sonrió, la risa coloreando su voz.

— Estás disfrutando esto, ¿cierto? — gruñó Mikasa, entrecerrando los ojos.

Eren reconoció las señales. Estaba a punto de ponerse agresiva.

Por mucho que disfrutara a Mikasa cuando se volvía agresiva, no estaba listo para renunciar a su posición todavía.

Deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella y Mikasa se estremeció, gimiendo, fundiéndose nuevamente con él.

* * *

_**Notas de Levi Ackerman:** bueno, este no fue un capítulo con mucha trama que digamos, pero como que tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema. El próximo capítulo que escriba tendrá un tema o peculiaridad más específica, más caracterización, etc, lo prometo!_

_Manténganse atentos al próximo capítulo! HurricaneKatty está escribiendo una cosita deliciosa que incluye bondage con bufanda. Woohoo! Por favor déjanos un review y dinos lo que opinas!_

* * *

**Notas de KaitSidhe:** Hola a todos, tanto tiempo! He estado un poco desconectada de Fanfiction y he sido bastante perezosa, pero últimamente me ha tocado hacer muchas cosas aburridas de adultos… como trabajar (?), y he terminado echando un montón de menos traducir y escribir.

Ayer, mientras trabajaba y sufría, recordé que tenía la mitad de este primer capítulo traducido desde hace meses, así que me dispuse a terminarlo y aquí está :D

Yo creo que pronto voy a retomar la traducción de **Losing Control**, pero de a poco, porque los capítulos son kilométricos y ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes :c En verdad traducirlo toma DEMASIADAS horas, así que iré parcelando la traducción. Mientras tanto, espero recibir más apoyo y motivación de parte de ustedes con el primer capítulo publicado de dicho fic; realmente no les toma más que un par de minutos dejar un review y hacerme sentir simbólicamente retribuida en mi esfuerzo. En fin, si aún no lo han leído, los invito a hacerlo :) en verdad es uno de los mejores fics multicapítulo de SnK y EreMika con los que me he topado!

**Shingeki no Smut** tiene capítulos mucho más cortos por lo que las actualizaciones serán, en comparación con el otro, mucho más fluidas.

Estaré atenta a sus comentarios, aquí y/o allá :3

Ojalá se encuentren todos muy bien, un abrazo!


End file.
